Shattered Stars and Stripes: Another One
Sign up here if interested Sign up below to be randomly assaigned a state. *'Pennsylvania 'General534 (talk) 01:46, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Alabama' Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess 01:48, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Illinois' *'Washington ' Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 01:57, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Michigan 'Orwell 7:01, April 6, 2017 *'New York' Fires *'Texas' If I was white they would not call me-Sultan * Kentucky 'BearCavalry (talk) *'Nevada 'Kostdanila (talk) *'Carolina 'Emperor Romanus *'Ohio 'KawaiiKame *'Virginia 'Warrior *Solace (Need a state) *Vinny *Pelicary * --Adolf Coffee (talk) 20:26, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Rules #Edge is in charge. That is final. There is no disputing that #Edge is also the god of this game. #Negative events are going to happen, probably to you. Deal with it #The algo will decide wars. The algo will be posted soon on the talk page #Read. The. Crisis. Updates. They have there own section to make sure people read it. Crisis Updates '''Every turn, this section will be updated. As natural disasters, diseases, and other such crisies occur, your nation's government will be expected to respond. For example, if there is a nuclear plant meltdown in South Carolina, Nations in the area need to respond, and nationwide, states with nuclear power plants should also take note of the updates. The more specific, the better. ' 'An example of a good response would include a direct response to the Crisis. It may be in your best interest to work with the nation afflicted, or it may be in your best interest to close borders and engage in massive military buildup. Different crisies have different responses. ' '''Crisis can last multiple turns, or can be a single turn event. There will be a new crisis or at least a Crisis update every turn. For A more technical explanation of how this works, message me on chat 2018 Following a Terror Attack on Washington DC, The President, Vice President, and the Cabinet have gone missing, and congress is destroyed. Deputy Secretary of State John J. Sullivan claims that the line of succession makes him the Acting President, but the military refuses to listen. States are effectively left to govern themselves as they become independent nations. As a result of a lack of oversight, lead is discovered to have poisoned significant water supplies across the country as thousands get sick. In the midst of a global economic recession, few nations can afford to give aid to the rump states across the US. Canada provides assistance to border states. 2019 As the situation regarding the lead poisoning worsens, people flee en mass to states with less water contamination. As a result, a migration of people occurs north to south, with roughly 100,000 people fleeing the southern US to the northern states. As bottled water runs low in many states, clean water becomes a commodity, that hurts the economy of several states. As a result, people stop regular bathing practices, increasing the likelihood of diseases. Without a proper response from various governments, the crisis worsens in several areas, and more people begin to suffer. After a series of massive rainstorms in the Midwest, the Ohio river floods, damaging infrastructure in Kentucky and Ohio and triggering a refugee crisis, as people flee their homes for dry ground. A nuclear reactor in Florida begins to meltdown as the shielding is melted without the proper government employees. Given the region's susceptibility to hurricanes, a large storm could carry fallout all up the east coast. The government of Florida requests any assistance from any state willing to provide it. 2020 The Water Crisis ends in states that have taken appropriate measures. It continues in Illinois, Nevada, and Alabama. Water Levels Return to normal in the Ohio River Valley. The Nuclear Crisis is averted in Florida thanks to aid from North Carolina. Mexican forces cross the border and enter New Mexico. Without assistance from other states, New Mexico will collapse. New Mexico pleads with other states to send assitance. Conservative forces led by Ken Cuccenelli launch a revolt against the Virginian Government As Venenzula continues to collapse due to interal forces, a global oil crisis is triggered, worsening the Global recession. This also limits economic growth in the former US. After a freak earthquake decimates Sacramento, destroying the Government in California. California collapses into Civil War between the North and the South. A massive blizzard rocks the North East US, particularly New York and New England. Without proper response, Millions of people could become trapped in their homes or die. A terror attack occurs at a Washington Water Treatment plant, threatening to spawn a new water crisis. Map Unofficial 2020 Map For reference only until Edge approves 2018 Attention Players. If you have not gotten a re-roll yet, you do get one free re-roll if you don't like your nation. If you chose to take it, then you have to take it. You don't get to pick between the two nations. Washington: '''After the American government effectively collapses, Washington State officially declares the Federal Republic of Washington, as a representative democracy, led by former governor Jay Inslee, as the first president of Washington. He begins to prioritise the issue of lead intoxicated water by constructing additional water treatment plants to deal with the problem, order citizens to use filtered or bottled water for drinking, cooking, cleaning and bathing, while also declaring a state of emergency in affected areas, for the safety, wellbeing and security of the citizens of Washington. Meanwhile, 8,200 active soldiers are, at the start of the Republic's birth, in active service. By year's end, there are about 10,500 active personnel. The majority of these personnel are currently involved in dealing with the water issue in the areas across Washington State affected by the problem. Just before the state of emergency, though, President Inslee calls for a convention to establish the Constitution of the Federal Republic of Washington, in order for to: *Establish Washington as a federal state. *Establish the legislature of the Federal Republic of Washington, which will be a unicameral system. *Establish the division between counties, and state regions, in this case, said regions being: Western Washington, Eastern Washington and the Federal City of Olympia. *To promote the safety, security and stability of the people of Washington. As a result, this is meant to be a big priority for the Republic to follow upon, and as a result, to lay the foundation for its future. '''Alabama: '''Seeing the federal government as too weak to support the union any longer, the State of Alabama declares itself to be a sovereign state, under the collective legislative of the nation. Under the second amendment of the constitution, a full military is created out of local militias of the counties, and sent to the borders in case any chaos ensues. Montgomery is made the state capital. Birmingham, however, is made an industrial capital. A navy is constructed on Gulf Shores. The Maxwell Air Force Base is appropriated to create a standard air force to defend the northern border. The Red Stone Arsenal in Huntsville is also turned to a military fortification. '''Pennsylvania: With the fall of the federal United States, Pennsylvania decides to take the route of self-government, declaring the Republic (or Commonwealth) of Pennsylvania. A constitution is drafted and laws are put in place, albeit almost identical to the U.S. constitution. The new state views itself as the successor to the United States of America, embracing this reputation by adopting a similar constitution and moving the capital to Philadelphia (the President and company will reside in Harrisburg for the time being). Having established a stable government, the issue of lead poisoning is addressed and measures are taken to reduce its effect on the population. The President requests aid from Canada in solving its water crisis, especially in the Lake Erie border region. A state military is established, including ~20,000 personnel, a few dozen aircraft, and several patrol boats, though existing militias are also utilized. The new republic begins to take charge in aiding and structuring neighboring states, specifically New Jersey, Delaware, and Maryland, becoming somewhat of a regional hegemon. *Canada sends what assistiance it can, but the Government of Canada notes that it can only afford short term aid. Kentucky: We declare our secession from the US, declaring the Confederate Republic of Kentucky, keeping our state's laws more or less, while changing former Union laws to reflect our more conversarvative society, mostly along the lines of the Republican party platform. The new state views itself as the true successor to the defunct Confederate States of America, embracing this reputation by adopting a similar constitution and moving the capital to Louisville. Although we emphasize our converservative beliefs in our laws, an exception is made for abortion, were we adopt a more pro-women's right stance, allowing abortion, but banning it after 6 months, while also providing sex education and birth control. Black people are marginalized, cut out off state funding and it is debated what should be their role in the new state if any, with either deportation, or forcing them back into slavery just as our forefathers intended, being the most supported solutions. A decent military is created out of local militias, paramilitary groups, mercenaries, any troops that served in the US army and volunteered to join our army and any patriots/volunteers that wished to serve their country in its time of need and the bulk of it is immediately dispatched to the borders in case any chaos ensures, however the rest of the army remains in Kentucky to keep the order. Fort Knox and Fort Campbell are fortified. Campbell Army Airfield and Godman Army Airfield are appropriated to create a standard air force, by gathering aircrafts and personel left here by the US army to defend the northern border and the important cities of Louisville and Lexington. Having established a stable government, the issue of lead poisoning is addressed and measures are taken to reduce its effect on the population. We prioritise the issue of lead intoxicated water by constructing additional water treatment plants to deal with the problem, order citizens to use filtered or bottled water for drinking, cooking, cleaning and bathing, while also declaring a state of emergency in affected areas, sealing all the water resources deemed to costly to decontaminate for the safety, wellbeing and security of the citizens of Kentucky. As some areas are cut off from access to such an essential resource for the survival of our citizens, we start the construction of a vast water supply network to transport water to those area. However our resources only go so far and we are forced to request foreign help in our water crisis. Thus the President requests aid from Russia in solving the water crisis, asking them for a partnership/alliance, offering them military bases in our state, thus essentially a foothold in the American continent.Response The gold reserves of Fort Knox (4,582 metric tons) are used to establish the strongest currency in the former US area in the aftermath of the US collapse. Given our strong economical position, we attempt to influence and persuade Virginia and West Virginia to join us to join us as autonomous states to recreate the greater state of Virginia as a Union, before Kentucky and West Virginia were taken away from Virginia, while we also we attempt to influence and persuade Tennessee to join us as autonomous state, as a step closer towards re-establishing the Confederate States of America. Response We offer an alliance to Nevada, Illinois and Pennsylvania. Response *Can you make an original post and not copy from other people's turns? Image: *http://image.prntscr.com/image/18a02533073c4b54a46c4ef35b4fd2e2.png -General *The Government of Russia can not afford to aid the government of Kentucky at this time. *'Virginian dip: '''We denounce your racist government and attempt to revive a doomed nation *"Ohioan dip: "We join Virginia in the denouncement od the racist government of Kentucky, sending humanitarian aid to the poverty striken and disenfranchised African Americans and we encourage them to retreat to Ohio or other neighboring countries. We send secret arms and intellegence to Black Rebel groups to fight against the Kentuckian government, hoping to instigate a revolution and destroy Kentucky's economy. *'Further Virginian Dip: We accept black refugees and train black rebel groups, including the Black Liberation Army, formed from supporters of the older Black Lives Matter groups. *'''Kentucky Dip: As soon as we see the very first Black people carrying guns, we slaughter every last one of them carrying guns. *'Ohio: '''In order to avoid Kentucky descending into a full scale civil war and a state of war between Ohio/VA and Kentucky, we offer that all black citizens are deported to Cleaveland and to spare any armed rebel who surrenders and joins the exodus out of Kentucky. In return, we shall cease the arming of black rebels. It is clear that whites and blacks cannot coexist in peace in Kentucky. *'Kentucky Dip:' We accept Ohio's proposal and we offer a fair compensation for the properties they leave behind (100% of face value) to those black people who choose to move to Ohio by their will, we even spare the armed rebels whom surrender and still give them a fair compensation for the properties they leave behind (100% of face value). However we kill any rebels that do not surrender or leave and force the rest of the black population to leave/deport them. We also ask Ohio for an Anti-Commitern Pact given communists are gaining ground in the East Coast and the MidWest. *"Ohio Dip:' We sign the Anti-Commitern pact with Kentucky and request that Kentucky sends troops and money to the Invasion of Detroit, for Detroit is in the middle of a Communist Revolution. *'Kentucky Dip:' Assists its ally Ohio against Detroit with 4.000 troops, while we also loan (with zero interest as a token of our friendship) money to Ohio to assist them. '''Nevada -> Free Territory. '''As the US collapses Nevada governor makes a state coup with help of Cosa Nostra Mafia. Old State legistrature is abolished (members of legistroture were threatened by excecution). New legistrature member are selected by governer from the most rich and influencial busynessmen of Nevada. Governer declares the course of Liberatianism(anarcho capitalism). Best economist which are specialists of libertarianism are invited to rule reforms. From the first days new legistratures undertaken a lot of reform such as *Abolished all taxes *Abolished all social patments *Abolished courts and executive power *Started privatisation of all state property (roads, buildings of administration, etc) *Started dissolution of army and police (weapon is sold to private military and sucurity companies) Few months later "shock therapy" finished with the last privatisation (building of legistrature was sold to a casino). The last law which was accepted by the legistrature was the law which abolished contitution of Nevada. Instead of contitution, legistrature intoduced Supreme Law of Free Territory which contained only one chapter which granted to all Fredonians (people who lived in the Free Territory) their freedoms of choice, voluntary association, individual judgment, and self-ownership and some other essential freedoms. As by new supreme law legistrature didn't excist it dissolved. '''Michigan': Governor Rick Snyder declares himself president of the "Great Lake Republic of Michigan", and assumes office in Lansing. Snyder begins to repair the economy and infrastructure which was started under President Trump of the former USA. Immediately work on Flints water problem continues and many new pipes are replaced. Detroit is some other matter, Martial Law is instituted and our "army" is sent into the city. We begin to repair our old car factories to produce weapons and armored vehicles. A heavy military presence is established on the Toledo Strip border. We offer alliances to New York and Illinois (fire, oct respond). As reconstruction continues, a group of communist neo-antifa attacks soldiers in Detroit. They declare a revolution and establish the "People's Republic of Michigan." Our troops fighting in Detroit begin to take casualties as we are fighting a Guerrilla Force. We begin to use tear gas, but it is ineffective as many used captured Gas Masks. The war is expected to be over by next year. *"Ohioan Dip": The establishment of a military presence on Toledo is a clear and unexcusable act of military aggression upon the sovereign nation state of Ohio thus, with the Michigan state government collapsing in the middle of a Revolution, we are forced to enter war with Michigan before you become strong enough to legitimately threaten our sovereignty. To protect the Ohioan people from Michigan's aggression and to restore law and order for the people of Michigan we decare war and send over 9000 troops to Toledo and 3000 aircraft to bombard Michigan's troops outside of Toledo then we send an invasion force to march upon Detroit and conquer it. We demand immediate surrender. *'Virginian Antifa Dip: '''Many Virginian Antifa members, although not affilated with Virginia, travel to Michigan to join the revolution. They however favor establishing a free territory similar to the Ukraine free territory during the Russian civil war, as Antifa is an Anarcho Communist group. '''North Carolina': After the collapse of any effective national government, the Governor declares the state to be independent of the former United States of America, and instead a successor to it. The 13,000 strong National Guard is mobilised to regain law and order, whilst the State Government draws up a constitution that is in most respects identical to that of the previous USA. The Governor sends a message to its neighbour, South Carolina, proposing to merge into the nation of Carolina, with the state governments merging on a proportional basis. This would be mutually beneficial, as together they are much stronger and can work together on rebuilding the United States. MOD RESPONSE. The military units at Fort Bragg, the largest army base in the world, and other bases in the state are put on standby and ordered to the borders to ensure they are respected. Due to the large national guard, and the presence of some the largest military bases in the world, along with the former US special forces command, the military is particularly strong. The Democrat government proposes to reverse many of Trump's policies, and promise an election to be held as soon as the nation is functioning fully, within the next two years. The military water purification supplies at Fort Bragg are distributed short term amongst civilians, whilst the government works on filterin the water for lead. All citizens are advised to boil or purify water before use. The governor, now president, announces plans to make the state self-sufficient in the minimum time frame possible. *South Carolina will use a citizen's referendum to decide, schedualed for 2020 New York: We declare independence and immediately reorganize our Government. The Governor (currently Andrew Cuomo, elections scheduled for next year) becomes the president, while the congressional districts become Senate districts, each responsible for the election of two senators (Sitting Congressperson holds their seats until next year, special elections for the second seats are held on March 8th), while the existing Assembly and Senate are merged to create the lower house, keeping the existing district system. Meanwhile, the water crisis is dealt with as effectively as possible. We accept aid from Canada, and use bottled water in the meantime. For a more permanent solution, we invest in more filters and a more modern water system, especially in New York City. Now cut off from the rest of the world, we decide to become as self sufficient as possible, and Albany, Buffalo, Rochester, and Syracuse are all rapidly re-industrialized. This creates jobs, and also makes New York one of the most powerful industrial states in the former USA. Using these resources, We send aid for the water crisis to New Jersey, and supplement our gift with favorable trade deals, giving them easy access to New York centers of industry. Similar measures are taken with Massachusetts. We also proceed to federalize all military assets left in New York, while also retrofitting several factories to produce all terrain transports, guns and munitions, with limited production of tanks and fighter jets also starting. Currently, New York is fielding an army of 75,000 men, with 125,000 more in reserve. We accept Michigan's alliance offer. We reach out the the governments of Vermont and Connecticut, asking both to merge with New York, pointing out that their lack of industrial power and population makes them easy targets otherwise, and that it would be beneficial to both parties. 'Mod response. *Vermont accepts. Connecticut declines and in response militarizes the border in case of New York Invasion. Virginia: 'Levar Stoney of the Democrat Party is elected President of Virginia. Virginia will be a parlimentary democracy. A plan to keep the infrastructure running is created, which will work for five years, then Virginia shall upgrade her infrastructure. There is a proposal from the new Virginian Labour Party to nationalize all Chinese and Indian investments in the state, as there is no point contiuing large scale business with these countries anymore. '*Dip to West Virginia: we propose a unification of our states. We request a referendum on rejoining. '''Welfare plans are underway, and everyone is promised free electricty by 2030 and free housing by 2050. Meanwhile, Mosques and Islam continues to spread. This is sparking the outrage of the Republican Party, who claims that these Mosques are fueling radical Islamic terrorist ideology. Meanwhile, Christianity seems to be on the slow decline, with athiesm growing. Conservatism also, while currently a dominent ideology, is also somewhat declining. '''Dip to North Carolina: '''we request an alliance. 9000 Troops are raised for the National Army. The air force has 3000 airmen. The Navy has 4000 sailors. The President can draft executive orders to muster much larger armies. FN SCAR is the new standard issue rifle. There is a plan to produce a new light Tank for the army using the latest armor technology. F16s are the standard fighter jet. There is also a plan to develop a new fighter jet, using technology from the F35, and F22, combined with the inexpensiveness of the f16. '''Richmond is declared capital. Ohio: The federal government has colllapsed, and the state of Ohio officially declares its independence, seceding from the union and forming the Great Lake Republic of Ohio, with former governor John Kasich becoming President of Ohio. President Kasich addresses the nation "It essential that we maintain unity among our people as the United States collapses and we shall rise from the ashes in this new Ohio nation, the preservation of law and order is essential in these times, as well as fraternity among all Ohioans. To preserve our newborn nation from any hostile threats such as Michigan and the water crisis, I declare martial law and temporarily suspend the elections in November and order the General Assembly to convene and for our troops to go to Toledo to defend against the impeding Michigan attack." 11,000 troops are mobolized from the 10,400 in the formerOhio National Guard and 5,000 airplanes are also mobolized with the majority in Toledo and border fights break out engulfing the Second Toledo War. With Detroit in armed Revolution a state of war is declared between Ohio and Michigan and a bombing campaign is conducted on Michigan troops on the Toledo border and the March on Detroit begins. The navy is also sent out from Toledo to secure control of Lake Eerie and to help with the Invasion of Detroit, to blockade it in order to ultimately restore order in the city. Meanwhile, the General Assembly convenes and enacts policies to combat the water crisis, restoring and expanding pipes as well as requiring citizens to use bottled and filtered water and healthcare and hospitals are invested in to help with prevention and curing water borne illness and numerous tests are done on our water supply. "Ohioan diplomacy: Despite our aggression towards Michigan and Kentucky we wish friendly relations to all other nations, proposing trading pacts with neighboring nations including Pennsylvania and Indiaana. We thank Canada for the aid and also offer to trade with them. **'Michigan on Ohio trying to maintain friendly relations while being at war': GET OUT OF OUR DAMN COUNTRY FIRST, WE THOUGHT YOU VOTED FOR TRUMP TOO. 2019 Federal Republic of Washington: '''As the water issue continues to worsen, we continue our projects to deal with the water crisis, though as the year ends, bottled water begins to run low, forcing the nation to purchase water from neighbouring Canada. Until then, we are forced to ration as much bottled water as we possibly can, which forces President Inslee to call for a curfew in affected areas, with approval from the Senate. This curfew begins at 10:00 PM and ends around 6:00 AM. Meanwhile, the military is increased to a troop count of 11,230 from last year's 10,500, which is just enough to maintain a coherent defence and also to aid in the crisis. At the same time, '''Washington begins to influence Oregon, by funding opposition politicians in the country and also instigating unrest. We expect this to be useful in the coming days, as our military begins to adopt a grand strategy of hybrid warfare, with the unrest in Oregon being instigated through use of fake news sources, cyberwarfare on potential interference from other states, and social media. However, this strategy will take some time to fully adapt, as the Washington Army Cyberwarfare Division is created in secret. This means creating fake accounts on Facebook, Twitter and other social media to unleash damage and wreck havoc on opposition, as well as creating fake news sites. However, with this being given low priority, it would still take several years for the strategy to take effect, due to the water crisis. Meanwhile, 16 upgraded F-18s are constructed for our airforce, as well as 2 B-1 bombers, with 50 M1A2 Abrams tanks, and a prototype of an M1A3, under development by the former US government, being tested. Meanwhile, we begin to propose the construction of a floating launch facility in the Pacific Ocean along the equator, specifically to use for rocket launches in international waters to make launch costs into Low Earth Orbit cheaper. As news of refugees reach Washington State, we decide to only accept a minimum of 500 refugees, until our water crisis is dealt with. Meanwhile, our forces begin to obtain the FN FNAC (an advanced version of the FN SCAR proposed in the Individual Carbine program in 2013 during the time of the old US government) as the standard issue assault rifle. *'Washingtonian Diplomacy: '''We would like to ask Canada to purchase at least 2 years' worth of bottled water for use by the people of Washington to alleviate the crisis. *Canada accepts '''Virginia: '''The nation deals with the water crisis by rationing clean water and doing water tests, to figure out which water will work. Dealsailination plans begin to open. '*Dip to West Virginia: we propose a unification of our states. We request a referendum on rejoining. Welfare plans are underway, and everyone is promised free electricty by 2030 and free housing by 2050. Meanwhile, Mosques and Islam continues to spread. This is sparking the outrage of the Republican Party, who claims that these Mosques are fueling radical Islamic terrorist ideology. Meanwhile, Christianity seems to be on the slow decline, with athiesm growing. Conservatism also, while currently a dominent ideology, is also somewhat declining. '''Dip to North Carolina: '''we request an alliance. 9000 Troops are raised for the National Army. The air force has 3000 airmen. The Navy has 4000 sailors. The President can draft executive orders to muster much larger armies. FN SCAR is the new standard issue rifle. There is a plan to produce a new light Tank for the army using the latest armor technology. F16s are the standard fighter jet. There is also a plan to develop a new fighter jet, using technology from the F35, and F22, combined with the inexpensiveness of the f16. Seeing the genocide in Kentucky, every Virginian Neo Confederate is arrested, for fear of causing an insurgency as part of confederate loyalism and to protect our blacks. Blacks are distributed weapons that once belonged to the national guard for protection from Neo Confederate Kentucky supporters. Protests occur in Richmond over the persecution, with many demanding retribution be done. '''We renounce our aggressive stance on Kentucky, preferring to "tame" it instead. Also, we send in 3000 troops to help Ohio. Also, a draft could be done, 100,000 Virginians might be drafted in the case of war. UPDATE:(LATER THIS HALF OF THE YEAR, WE PULL OUT OF MICHIGAN WAR IN FAVOR OF ALLIANCE WITH CALIFORNIA.) * NC: We accept * Confederate Kentucky Dip: We offer military access to Virginia. * West Virginia Declines North Carolina: Seeing the predicament in Florida, the President orders thousands of troops from Frort Bragg in to the state to aid with the emergency response, setting up an emergency centre at NS Mayport. Specialist engineers enter the nuclear plant with military support and co-ordinate repairs to stem the crisis. They work tirelessly to fix the disaster and ensure a total meltdown does not follow. Meanwhile, army engineers and construction firms from a consortium of Floridian and North Carolinian companies assemble hundreds of tonnes of building materials at the power plant and begin to prepare an emergency sarcophagus for the reactor. At home and in Florida, experts are drafted in to ensure sll of the other nuclear plants are kept under constant surveillance and operate smoothly. Potassium Iodide is distributed on a massive scale in Florida, with laboratories set up in North Carolina with government subsidies to produce it. In NC, the KI trade booms as a result, causing an industry boom and stimulating rapid economic growth in the chemical industry. Many of these firms expand in to other Southern states, taking advantage of the sudden demand for Potassium Iodide and making vast profits. Troops and emergency teams in Florida evacuate and quarantine thousands of humans and animals to ensure the effect of radiation in the event of a total meltdown is limited. Everybody within 20 miles of the reactor is asked to leave their homes temporarily, although they are allowed to move back some three weeks later when the reactor is completly seled and the crisis averted. Clean-up crews from Florida and NC work on eradicating radiation and ensuring none can spread. Strong control of food and water supplies is introduced, although thanks to the water crisis many had been drinking from bottled imported water anyway. In NC, infrastructure is out in place to deal with any nuclear fallout moved by storm up the coast, and drills are carried out in preparation. A cyber warfare unit is set up in a bunker below Fort Bragg, manned by the best and brightest recruits available. One of the first orders of the day is to assume control of the cyber infrastructure of the collapsed US government, in particular its satellites, software, databases and weapons programmes. The government continues to deal with the water crisis by producing bottled and purified water en masse, and by making the nation self sufficient on water supplies which are lead-free. The economy continues to grow, particularly due to increased spending on infrastructure and the military supported by moderately increased taxes due to the state of emergency, which will be decreased come new year. The President begins to draft a National Improvements Tax Scheme. Campaigning gets underway for the referendum in South Carolina, with many seeing it as the best route for prosperity and survival in the trying times ahead. NC engineers are sent in to SC to aid the government in restoring clean water supplies, and many NC firms begin to distribute KI pills in the region, ensuring that the effect of fallout will be limited in the event of a comple meltdown in Florida. The nation also proposes to merge with Tennessee, as united they will be much stronger. NC forms a consortium of water and engineering firms with Tennessee and SC, in an attempt to stabilise supplies and unify the three states ahead of decisions concerning the merger. ''' '''Alabama: '''The nation centralizes its military and economy to spread out across the Bible belt. The federal government at Montgomery plans out its future endevors for influence across North America in the recent chaos. The navy at Mobile is built up to influence trade in the Gulf of Mexico. The military and airforce is built up at Fort Maxwell. '''We ask trade with Florida, Mexico, and Guatemala. '''Baptist christianity grows in influence across the government and public sphere, as well as neo-confederate supporters from across the southern united states. '''The Legislative of Alabama considers the idea of a new Confederate States of America, and asks Mississippi, Louisiana, Georgia, and South Carolina if they would be interested in such an idea (MOD RESPONSE) *'Confederate Kentucky Dip:' We request an alliance with fellow Confederates Alabama. New York -> New American Union: Upon the entry of Vermont into New York, President Cuomo declares the new state shall be called the New American Union. While we don't have an official flag, we semi-formally adopt a version of the American flag in which 2 stars are colored white and the remainder are colored grey. Our first presidential elections are held, with Spencer S. Snelling of the reunification party winning a full 62% of the vote. Elections in the House of Delegates and the Senate also deliver substantial majorities for his party, with the Democrats and Republicans both effectively sidelined. Meanwhile, the water crisis continues to be dealt with as effectively as possible, with better filters and a more modern water system kicking in this year, especially in New York City, Albany and Bufflo. Now cut off from the rest of the world, we decide to become as self sufficient as possible, and Albany, Buffalo, Rochester, and Syracuse are all rapidly re-industrialized. This creates jobs, and also makes New York one of the most powerful industrial states in the former USA. Using these resources, We send aid for the water crisis to New Jersey, and supplement our gift with favorable trade deals, giving them easy access to New York centers of industry. In addition, we fund New Jersey candidates who hold favorable views of New York, hoping to establish a New Jersey branch of the Unification Party shortly. Similar measures are taken with Massachusetts. Looking to expand trade as far west as possible, we begin shipping across the Great Lakes. We continue to federalize all military assets left in New York, while also retrofitting several factories to produce all terrain transports, guns and munitions, with limited production of tanks and fighter jets also starting. Currently, New York is fielding an army of 75,000 men, with 125,000 more in reserve. We accept Michigan's alliance offer, and seek for a peaceful end to the Ohioan invasion of Michigan. We reach out the the governments of Rhode Island and New Hampshire, asking both to merge with the New American Union, pointing out that their lack of industrial power and population makes them easy targets otherwise, and that it would be beneficial to both parties. Mod response. Upon the hostile militarization of the Connecticut, we invade the nation, wanting to avoid long term instability. In addition, we send troops to Michigan to help fend off the uncalled for Ohioan assault. (40k troops and 45 boats against CT, 60k troops against OH) *'OOC:' Since I haven't seen the algo yet, I reserve the right to call both invasions off after I see the algo (Not the algo for this invasion, just the algo in general) *In response to the hostile take over of Conneticut, Rhode Island, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, and Maine form a defensive agreement against New York. Illinois: Sends 40k troops to help defend Michigan against Ohio, wanting to expand our influence and keep the Great lakes stable. *'OOC:' Oct gave me his permission to post, screenshots available if anyone needs them ~Fires Michigan: We continue to improve the Flint pipes. The 30,000 men that were fighting Antifa have 2/3rds withdrawn to fight Ohio. An extra 40,000 is raised to join the NAU/Illinois intervention force of 100,000. We also pick up surplus military equipment form Camp Grayling and make a push for Toledo. 170,000 troops pressing against Ohio. Whatever ships we can muster join the NAU fleet and raid Cleveland, bombing downtown and bombarding the port facilities. The massive assault overwhelms the 10,000 Ohioan soldiers that were invading us and we capture the Toledo Strip and continue the push in what we call Operation: Grassman. Confederate Kentucky: President is shot by an black rebel and where is taken into Norton Hospital in a comatose state. As he is unable to govern new elections are proclaimed. David Duke forms an political party out of the KKK to run for elections, called the Fatherland Party. He is seen as an underdog, while most believe that he is unlikely to win the elections, he surprises everyone by winning the first round finishing second against the liberal candinate, Bob McGuire, a newcomer to politics, a former administration employ who finishes first. After a revelation that was somwhow leaked in public, about McGuire's connection with the black rebels, having a black guy as lover and handing over confidential data over to the black insurgents, an investigation was launched into him revealing further parts of his treachery, such as giving the the GPS coordinates of unguarded Kentuckian weapon stockpiles and luring a 16 year old white girl to the rebels as a gift. David Duke thus easily wins the elections by a vast margin, his part members take over the vast majority of the parliament seats. At the time of David Duke's presidential inauguration, Bob McGuire gets the death sentence for treason. A 15% flat tax is established for private individuals and corporations is established. hoping to relief our citizens from tax burdens, since they face all sorts of troubles with the flood. Many other unnecessary taxes are abolished. We also meant to permanently keep this newly establish flat tax, hoping to turn Kentucky into an economic powerhouse. Deregulation of burdensome regulations that slow down economical growth takes place. Privitization of the non essential parts of the oversized state such as services and properties as well as cutting the state budget and firing the non required public employees after an evaluation based on meritocratic standards takes place. Having established a stable government, the issues of Ohio river basin floods and lead poisoning are addressed and measures are taken to reduce its effect on the population. We prioritise the issue of reliefing the refugees, setting up camps on dry ground and handing over supplies to our citizens. Defenses such as levees, bunds, reservoirs, and weirs are used to prevent Ohio river basin flood from spreading. Emergency measures such as sandbags, hydrosacks or portable inflatable tubes are also used. As soon as the flood is over, assessment of the damages, unflooding works and reconstruction of the damages takes place. We also began constructing water purification plants to deal further with the water crisis. We also start draining water from Ohio river basin to channel it into our water supply system, as the flowing water is essentially decontaminating itself, cleansing faster than stagnant water, although it still requires purification, costs are considerably lower. The gold reserves of Fort Knox (4,582 metric tons) are used to establish the strongest currency in the former US area in the aftermath of the US collapse. Given our strong economical position, we attempt to influence and persuade West Virginia and Tennessee to join us to join us as autonomous states to recreate the Confederate States of America as a Union, sending them aid in their water crisis, while also expanding our influence in these two states by financing and aiding the construction of water purification plants and helping them decontaminate their lead poisoned water reservoirs. We also send them our spare purified water via our water supply system. Response Pennsylvania: In order to solve the water crisis, lead pipes in many cities are replaced and the water system is modernized. The nation continues to receive aid from Canada. Military recruitment is at an all-time high, with 75,000 enlisted personnel, 28 aircraft, and a small fleet of patrol boats along the Delaware River. Delaware and Maryland are asked to join the Commonwealth for their protection and to bring our states closer in alliance. 2020 This turn will be extra long because Fires Forgot to start it Some Mod response (Also since I am the only mod putting things on my talk page is probably better if I don't see it right away) *'South Carolina Referendum passes 51 - 49, however the Legislature (led by former UN ambassador Nikki Haley) refuses to disolve unless new elections are held.' *'Tennesse and West Virginia decline all Union offers' *'Delaware accepts Pennsylvania's offer, but Maryland declines.' *'Elections in New Hampshire change the legislature, which then requests to join New York. Rhode Island and the rest of New England still refuses to submit, and accepts Pennsylvania's alliance' *'New Jersey is being influnced by too many actors to join any other nation.' Virginia: 'The economy crashes. The nation descended into anarchy, with the military doing very little to stop it, before in richmond, a group known as the "Trench-Coat Mafia" launched a coup against the liberal government, seizing power obviously. They also target the traditional conservatives such as Ken Cuccenili, beginning the purge. The conservative revolt is blamed as well. This orginally didnt do much, until the Air Force General pledged loyalty to the trechcoat regime, not knowing it was Fascist. Originally, Richard Spencer was going to become President of America, before young Ethan James Beckner (secretly) assasinated him and declares himself Duce of Virginia. He immediately begins water purification to give people safe water and stabalization of the state. He imprisons politcal opponents and ANTIFA members. He strengthens ties with the Confederacy. He also declares himself uncrowned King of Scotland and creates an ingenius plan to save the British economy. M1A3 plans are discovered, and it is decided that this will become the new tank for the Army. The FN SCAR will still become the standard issue rifle. The Fascist Trench coat Mafia regime begins healthcare programs and mass indoctrination programs, and a giant statue of Ethan is made. Duce Beckner has a large banquent for senior trenchcoat mafia members. Beckner begins taking money from corrupt billionaries, claiming to give it to the populace, but in reality giving it to himself. He also takes some of the states budget to enrich himself. However, Virginia is being stabilized, and is on the rise. (no rythme intended). Propaganda is distributed to turn people away from the christian conservative Virginian White Army. Also, segragation is reimplemented. '(DIP TO KENTUCKY: WE REQUEST MILITARY HELP AGAINST KEN LOYALISTS WE SERCETELY PROMISE SOME OF OUR WESTERN MOST COUNTIES.) '''100,000 troops are drafted to crush the Neo Con insurgency. Neo Con holdouts are surrounded and wiped out. Vietnam style air raids occur on conservative military bases and agricultural support areas. The Liberals are arrested before they can revolt. '''WE REQUEST MILITARY ASSISTANCE FROM ALABAMA (NATE RESPOND) *'Confederate Kentucky Dip:' Given past Abysmal relations with Virginia, we ask for Southwest Region and Pulaski, Montgomery, Giles, Patrick and Highland counties in order to intervene in the Virginian Civil War in Duce Ethan's side with 30.000 troops. *'Virginia Dip: '''We agree to this offer. *'Alabama Dip: we send the Alabama air force and military expedition to help Virginia put down the rebels '''Pennsylvania: Seeing New York's aggression against Connecticut (and feeling a bit threatened), Pennsylvania offers to join New England's defensive alliance to even the odds. Kentucky's alliance offer is accepted as well for the same reason, although both states fundamentally disagree on their political ideals. In order to solve the water crisis, lead pipes in many cities are replaced and the water system is modernized. The nation continues to receive aid from Canada. Military recruitment is at an all-time high, with 80,000 active personnel, 40 aircraft, and a small fleet of patrol boats along the Delaware River. Given the unpredictable nature of North American affairs, a new bill is passed allowing Pennsylvania to raise as many as 600,000 troops in defense of the Republic, although this seems unlikely for the time being. Delaware and Maryland are asked to join the Commonwealth for their protection and to bring our states closer in alliance. A similar offer is extended to New Jersey. (More to come) Alabama: '''The department of domestic affairs works hard to sanitize the water from the Gulf of Mexico, as well as draw on tributaries of the Mississippi river to ease the water shortage. The military is further expanded at Fort Maxwell, modernizing the air force and army. The navy at Port Mobile improves trade with the Gulf of Mexico. '''We ask Louisiana, Mississippi, and Georgia to join us (Mod response). '''Military expeditions and air force are sent to help virginia from their revolt. *Mississippi and Georgia accept, Louisiana rejects. *Carolina asks that these two nations instead host referendums so that democracy may be respected, rather than conferring all power to the State Assembly's. In particular, Carolina is also interested in joining with Georgia, for together the three states could be so much more powerful. *Kentucky disapproves of both nation's recent expansion into other Southern States, but ultimately favors the fellow Confederate government of Alabama, instead of North Carolina who claims itself as direct successor of the fallen US government. We also disapprove of the coup against the rightfull democratically elected Southern Carolinan government, assusing North Carolina of hypocricy. *What coup? There was a referendum with the support of the government and people of SC, and some politicians refused to accept the democratic right of the people- Carolina demands an apology. *Confederate Kentucky refuses to apoligize, stating that removing elected officials is seen as aggressive behaviour towards its neighbors. *Towards it's neighbours? That's a bit of a stretch! Also, Id ask you to read my post as they were not removed. Another argument of yours that wasn't thought out. *"Whilst joint elections are organised for June where both states will merge properly, the South Carolinian national guard arrests Nikki Haley and all those in legislature who are fighting the clear mandate of the people. They are allowed to continue in their posts until June, under close house arrest and censorship, and without any public engagements, so as to prevent government instability prior to the restructuring. During this time, they are tried by the South Carolinian House and Senate Ethics commitees, and many are dismissed and barred from immediate re-election although those who are acquitted may run for election again." *First part goes fine, all democratic and reasonable "Whilst joint elections are organised for June where both states will merge properly" until you arrest the opposition "the South Carolinian national guard arrests Nikki Haley and all those in legislature". From there on "They are allowed to continue in their posts until June, under close house arrest and censorship, and without any public engagements" to "During this time, they are tried by the South Carolinian House and Senate Ethics commitees, and many are dismissed and barred from immediate re-election" doesn't really sound good or democratic, but oh well. ~Bear *Whilst I appreciate you making the point, if you are familiar with US politics the Ethics committees are the most democratic method of trial. Normally, following procedure, they would be suspended during that time but in the interests of continuancy I decided not to do so- Emp *My point is a different one, one could claim that since the referendum results were so close 51% to 49%, a recount in some counties could totaly change the landescape and the result completely, as it happens in many referendums and elections. Other than that, de jure the state of South Carolina was independent from your control and while you can spark revolts with your supporters and/or invade it, you cannot hijack its army or so Edge would claim i believe, having seen it happen in similar cases. ~Bear *By the same argument, Donald Trump could be kicked out if some of the democrat senators or reps. said so, despite winning the election. And since it is legally now my nation, even if some in government refuse to accept so, I am within my rights to order its national guard to do my bidding. - Emp *So you are claiming you that the majority of the South Carolina government peacefully handed over power to you, correct? Anyway i am just saying that Edge might not allow this, since nomimally you didn't control the nation, as its government opposed you for some reason, not that i consider the event to be very realistic, but since its done... Other thing is that the actions you took aren't exactly the most democratic ones, for one claiming to be the defender of freedom and liberty and the rightfull successor to the US. ~Bear *Yes, I am. It is very implausible that they would not, however for the sake of clarification I will ask the moderators to confirm this - Emp '''Carolina: '''Despite a binding referendum which has merged NC and SC with a 51% majority, some members of the SC legislatur resist, despite voting for the referendum in the first place. These members, in particular Nikki Haley, rapidly lose public support. Although 49% of the state may have agreed with her in that the state should remain independent, the number who felt that the state legislature had no right to defy a referendum was far higher than the 51% who voted for the merger. Many republicans saw it as a step too far by the state government, whilst democrats saw it as a blow to democracy. Whilst joint elections are organised for June where both states will merge properly, the South Carolinian national guard arrests Nikki Haley and all those in legislature who are fighting the clear mandate of the people. They are allowed to continue in their posts until June, under close house arrest and censorship, and without any public engagements, so as to prevent government instability prior to the restructuring. During this time, they are tried by the South Carolinian House and Senate Ethics commitees, and many are dismissed and barred from immediate re-election although those who are acquitted may run for election again. The June elections fully unify the state and are relatively seamless and clean. The government of Carolina has a slight Republican majority, but the President is a very neutral Independent, voted in with a 61% majority. Under the new leadership, the economy grows at a rapid rate, the industrialisation of the natoon serving it well in the post-US climate. Government spending is high, but so are tax revenues despite maintaing relatively low rates. The cyberwarfare unit at Fort Bragg consolidates its control over former US cyber systems such as the federal databases, military satellite networks and automated missile systems. In particular, the radiation scare of the previous year is found to have added some extra $1 billion to the economy. The National Improvments Tax Scheme, a campaign pledge of the President, is found to have strong bi-partisan support, and plans are drawn up for it to be announced to the legislature next year. Carolinian troops are thanked as heroes in Florida after their role in averting a disaster that could've spelled the end to a good portion of the state. '''Carolina enters negotiations with Florida over a union between the nations- a series of binding collecting pacts and laws to strengthen the states whilst mainting sovereignty. A referendum is to be held, dependent on Florida's support, by both nations next year on such a pact. MOD RESPONSE PLS. '''Whilst the nation respects Tennessee's decision, it still views it as a valuable partner and so sends aid in the form of utility consortiums and water engineers. It urges the nation to remain a stalwart of contemporary democracy and to not let itself become a puppet of extremist politicians. It notes that Tennessee, much like Carolina, has a history of bi-partisan support rather than being solidly inclined in either direction. It also offers supoort in the form of cyber units to ensure Tennessee's internet remains free and democratic. '''Confederate Kentucky: We announce the occupation and annexation of Virginia's Southwest Region and Pulaski, Montgomery, Giles, Patrick and Highland counties as agreed with the rightfull Virginian government. We also welcome any Virginian refuges fleeing their terrible civil war with open arms into our Confederacy. We grant them houses of black people that relocated to Ohio and if the available open houses are filled, tents are set up with the best quality of living possible to relied our poor breathen. A field army of 120.000 able men under the command of General Stephen Donald "Don" Black marches to Virginia intending to strike a desicive blow to the factions opposed to us in the Virginian civil war. A corp of 40.000 able men out of the field army under the command of Lieutenant General Richard B. Spencer is tasked with occupying the concessions given to us by Virginia's rightfull government and eliminate any and all opposition, to integrate these lands into our nation. We attempt to reach a compromise between our alliance that backs Duce Ethan and the Conservative forces led by Ken Cuccenelli to focus all of our forces against the SJW Virginian government that we both despise. Response President's David Duke's approval skyrockets to 88% after he is credited with the successful resolution of the water crisis for the most part as well desicive dealing with the Ohio river basin floods. This comes as a surprise to him, since when he was elected his approval was around 35%, he thanks the Confederate people for recognizing his hard work, although he declares that without the hard work of the former President Matt Devin who passed out recently in Norton Hospital, this wouldn't have been possible. Steve Bannon is appointed as Minister of the Propaganda Bureau, Media outlets are secretly either purchased by joint partnership ventures of the government with private investors aligned with our ideology or hampered forcing them to closure. Acquisitions of minor media outlets, preferably facing bankruptcy or at least offered at a low price in West Virginia and Tennessee also take place, by joint partnership ventures of the Confederate Kentucky government with local private investors aligned with our ideology, to further exert our influence over those two states by promoting Confederate propaganda friendly to our government. Those newly purchased media outlets are essentially absorded into our main Media Outlet Networks, essentially becaming subsidiaries, as to expand our presence there and extend our coverage. Our Propaganda Bureau under the direction of its Minister Steve Bannon begins to adopt a grand strategy of hybrid warfare, with the unrest in West Virginia and Tenneessee being instigated through use of fake news sources, cyberwarfare targeted on their governmental data storages, hoping to get some potentially harmful dirt on them, as well as targeted on potential interference from other states, and social media. However, this strategy will take some time to fully adapt, as the Confederate Kentucky Propaganda Bureau Cyberwarfare Division (CONKPBD) is created in secret. This means creating fake accounts on Facebook, Twitter and other social media to unleash damage and wreck havoc on those hostile to our ideology and plans for the Greater Region, as well as creating fake news sites. At the same time the CONKPBD positively potrays our government and promotes our Confederate ideology not only just in the West Virginian and Tennessee states territory but in the Greater Southern Region in general, aiming to gain public support as well as improve ties with other Southern States. Minister Steve Bannon reassures President David Duke that this is the way of the future, striking fear into the hearts of the enemy. Further deregulation continues. Privitization of the public sector continues. Having established a stable government, the issues of Ohio river basin floods and lead poisoning are addressed and measures are taken to reduce its effect on the population. Reliefed refugees continue to return to their homes, now that water levels return to normal in the Ohio river valley. Further reconstruction of damages also takes place. We continue our efforts to exert our influence over West Virginia and Tennessee, given our strong economical position, sending them aid in their water crisis, financing and aiding the construction of water purification plants and helping them decontaminate their lead poisoned water reservoirs. We also send them our spare purified water via our water supply system. We heavily invest into developing Bluegrass region's infrastructure into state of the art standards. We start a program to improve our newly established SpecOps, SWAT teams and Riot Police, as we heavily invest into R&D for man-portable lasers, given that there are already non-lethal versions of lasers in circulation. We also invest heavily on external lithium-ion battery power sources to power the man-portable lasers. We also invest into laser protection goggles for eye protection to prevent permanently blindness for the man-portable lasers operators by the laser beams. Given North California's continued expertise in the tech industry, we ask them to jointly develop those man-portable lasers and all related research, also offering them access to funds and resources for their war, loans with no interest changed and military supplies in exchange for their cooperation. Response Upon realising that our tech expertise are inadequate, we initiate groundbreaking changes to establish, overhaul and practically revolutionize the development of our Tech Industry are made: *Designating Jackson Purchase region as an conservation area, placing super enviromental friendly laws as well as designating it as an Tech Industrial Enviroment Friendly Zone, hoping to establish our tech industry there. *Offering incentives for tech industry growth and expansion in the designated Jackson Purchase area, such as a competitive advantage of zero taxes for the first decade after investing in the region and flat tax rate of 10% after the first decade, which is 5% lower than the flat tax rate for the rest of the state. *Establishing a special department, the Confederate Technological Assistance Department, to address any issues that hamper the advancement and growth of the Tech Industry, as we consider the advancement of our tech industry vital for our state. The effective function and well being of our Tech Industry is our primary concern. *Unnecessary regulations that slow down our Tech Industry are abolished. *Loaning funds to tech investors with without charging any interest at all to promote growth. *The Jackson Purchase Tech Industrial Enviroment Friendly Zone is heavily invested in developing infrastructure, tech related focused. Green initiatives are funded, hoping to reduce our dependence on Petroleum and Coal as well as add to the something special to the aesthetics of the project. *Globally an initiative to attract tech investors for our Jackson Purchase Tech Industrial Enviroment Friendly Zone is made, citing high yields and green development as principal elements of our project. Already established tech giants are prefered partners as they already possess the technological expertise instead of starting right from the scratch. We seek to turn the Jackson Purchase Tech Industrial Enviroment Friendly Zone into a place where these Tech giants can thrive and develop even further. I have moved the discussion to the talk page- Emp Federal Republic of Washington: 'With the water crisis over, things begin to return to normal for our nation, but tragedy strikes again when a terrorist attack hits one of our power plants. As a result, our government uses this as a justification to fight Oregon, which results in an invasion of Oregon, and the push towards Salem, as the state of emergency and curfews are lifted. Recruitment goes from 11,230 to 100,000, as angry citizens move to join the cause and our forces, at least 96,000 strong, advance onto Oregon. Meanwhile, the treatment plant goes into repairs, as construction crews rush to fix the damage caused by the terrorists. Meanwhile, this also goes into the excuse of Washington State passing the New PATRIOT Act, similar to the old PATRIOT Act, which reduces President Inslee's popularity. This may affect the next elections, scheduled for 2022 between the Conservative Party and the Washington Social Democrats, along with other third parties that have emerged since the collapse of the former US. To ensure neither of the Californias are aware of the upcoming invasion, fake news sites begin spreading rumours of an invasion from Mexico, to distract both sides, while a campaign of cyberattacks is launched on both nations. Meanwhile, upgraded F-18s continue to be manufactured, and the M1A3 finally enters a state of mass production, and thus, active service. Some of these, and other types of equipment (including ammunition, FN FNACs and at least 5 F-18s, the last of which is reserved for New Mexico only), are shipped to New Mexico in order to slow down Mexico's advance on the state. At the same time, equipment, funding, weapons (specifically old M-16s, M-4s, old M60 tanks and M1A2 Abrams tanks), food, water and medicine are sent via shell companies and non-profits to various cartels in Mexico, and insurgent groups, which include left-wing populist insurgents and secessionist groups in Yucatan and Chiapas in order to cause trouble to the Mexican government and destabilise the nation, along with expansion of our cyberattacks against Mexico's IT infrastructure. In other scientific news: the Washington Armed Forces resume development on the F/A-XX program, which now looks into two candidates: the Boeing X-12A, a subsonic optionally manned fighter, and the Northrop Grummann X-47C, an upgrade of the X-47B to be a fully unmanned, hypersonic, autonomous drone aircraft. Hearing news of Kentucky's development of man-portable lasers in the Eastern US, Washington rushes to do the same to Special Forces Divisions formerly used by the Federal Government, now part of Washington's Special Tactics and Reconaissance Divisions, along with SWAT Teams and Riot Police, while goggles are issued for our forces, once these lasers come into practical service, to avoid permanent loss of eyesight. In addition, we begin production of V-22 Osprey VTOLs in order to figure out a way to develop a replacement in the meantime, with 24 of them being constructed all year so far. The M1A3s constructed reach 27 by year's end, while the F-18G Super Hornets officially reach 18 of them into production this year. In industry news: President Inslee begins investing into the tech industry, and effectively begins turning Seattle, already full of tech giants, into a place where these giants can thrive and benefit. We begin subsidies on green initiatives to reduce our dependence on petroleum, and plans on the ocean launch pad continue in the concept stage. We also provide subsidies for these companies and incentives to invest in Seattle's already massive high-tech industry. In the shadows, however, a conspiracy is beginning to emerge, as several Communist sympathisers within the government and the scientific community begin to plot against President Inslee. However, the plans are still not yet to be put in motion, as all they have to do is wait. *'Confederate Kentucky Dip: We propose official partnership and cooperation with the Federal Republic of Washington on various technological fields and joint development of man-portable lasers and related research. *'Washingtonian Diplomacy: '''The Federal Republic of Washington hereby accepts the offer, and hopes to have a good economic relationship with the state of Kentucky. *'Washingtonian Secret Diplomacy (to Canada): We officially ask the Canadian government to request the UN to invoke sanctions against Mexico, in order to buy the New Mexicans time to fight back. It also requests that in the meantime, an embargo is imposed on the Mexican government until UN sanctions are enacted. *'''Confederate Kentucky Dip: Thanks the Federal Republic of Washington for agreeing, stating that we also wish for a good economic relationship as well as a technological partnership and in general cooperation between our great states. *'Washingtonian Secret Diplomacy (to Arizona, and Texas): '''We hereby plead to the nations of Arizona, Southern California and Texas respectively to join the fight to save New Mexico from Mexican aggression. '''New American Union:' Noting the offer to join from New Hampshire, we quickly accept, thus adding another white start to our flag. The flag continues to be semi-official, and the president announces it will not become official until we once again have 50 White stars. The shocking causalities in Ohio are damaging to the Snelling Administration, but the massive victory and the claiming of almost half of Ohio somewhat offsets this. While the blizzard this year is worse than normal, existing infrastructure is largely able to coup with it. In places where it isn't Military and police units are deployed to clear snow, using larger vehicles as snow plows where necessary. We make sure everyone has access to food, and temporary distribute it for free in the few places supermarkets can't be accessed. Now cut off from the rest of the world, we decide to become as self sufficient as possible, and Albany, Buffalo, Rochester, and Syracuse are all rapidly re-industrialized. This creates jobs, and also makes New York one of the most powerful industrial states in the former USA. Using these resources, We send aid to New Jersey, and supplement our gift with favorable trade deals, giving them easy access to New York centers of industry. In addition, we fund New Jersey candidates who hold favorable views of New York, hoping to establish a New Jersey branch of the Unification Party shortly. Lastly, we Secretly start arming pro-NAU militias in New jersey, as allies on the ground are informing us that violence may soon break out End Secret. We continue relations with Massachusetts, despite their alliance with Pennsylvania, as we feel New England should at least be able to trade openly. Looking to expand trade as far west as possible, we begin shipping across the Great Lakes. We continue to federalize all military assets left in New York, while also retrofitting several factories to produce all terrain transports, guns and munitions, with limited production of tanks and fighter jets also starting. Currently, New York is fielding an army of 150,000 men, with 250,000 more in reserve. In particular, the border with Pennsylvania is militarized to prevent insurrection from the expansionist power. We divide Ohio with Michigan and Illonois agreed upon already, and turn our portion of the state into the Client state of '''East Ohio. While we don't wish to become very involved, we watch the situation in Virginia with some interest. ' *'East Ohio:''' After the conquest of Ohio, East Ohio peacefully submits to the NAU, holding elections which result in huge gains for the Ohio Branch of the Unification party. Around 60,000 troops are ready to fight, with a full 60,000 more in reserve. In particular, the border with Pennsylvania is militarized to prevent insurrection from the expansionist power.